Tomorrow would tell
by 1547291
Summary: Emily is determined to enjoy the moment, she can worry about the future when it comes.


_A/N: I don't know where did this come from, it was meant to be a 100 words drabble and it turned out to be much longer :p_

_Thanks so very much to 'Musiclover14' for her friendship and great support._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds or its characters._

* * *

**Tomorrow would tell**

Feeling the bed shift a little, you crack open one of your eyes, secretly wishing that it is not time to get up yet. Fortunately, you still have three more hours of sleep since the electronic red digits of the clock on the bedside table say that it's just fifteen minutes past one.

There are no noises coming from the street, except for the ones caused by one or two cars passing by, most likely on their way back home. And even when you're giving your back to the window, you can tell that the full moon is illuminating the night with its unique, shining beams.

Taking a deep breath, you close your eyes tight and you snuggle up, holding the comforter tighter to your body; fully intending to get back to sleeping, but a soft snore coming from the person currently lying next to you reminds you that you're not alone and - all of a sudden - events of the previous hours come crashing down to your mind like a cascade full of water. No, it's not just dream, but a reality, your present and hopefully, your future.

Smiling to yourself, you shift a little and turn your head in order to look at him. His eyes are closed and from the expression on his face, you know that he is peacefully asleep. Carefully, so as to not disturb him, you turn on the bed and prop yourself up on your left arm, taking a better look at the man by your side. Once again you smile, happiness reflected all over your face because you know that it's thanks to you that he is able to sleep so placidly. You want to reach out and touch his cheek with the back of your hand and so you do. Despite all the months that you've been sharing a bed with him, you still feel a jolt of pure joy and a thousand butterflies fluttering right down in the pit of your stomach each time you have the opportunity of something as mundane as brushing your skin past his happens. And that is just the tip of the iceberg, because you know that your feelings run much deeper than you're willing to admit. Even when lately, the idea of saying them outloud is not as terrifying as it used to be.

Very slowly, and doing your very best so as to not wake him up, you get up from the bed, put your nightgown on and leave the room closing the door behind you. While you make your way down to the kitchen, the idea of running away from the man currently sleeping in the room crosses your mind, but you dismiss it as fast as it came. _Where would you go?_ After all, it is your place that you're at the moment and not his - as it has been on past occasions. Reaching the cabinet, you stand up on your tiptoes to reach a glass and fill it with water. Slowly, you make your way into the living room and take a seat on the couch.

Deep down, you know that this affair is not right, you work together, after all. You are partners and your security depends on him as much as his depends on you, but at the same time it feels so… convenient? _No, _you shake your head, _not convenient_. You know you've not chosen the appropriate word. Maybe _correct_ would suit best, because it's definitely not about convenience, but about feelings and about what you – what the both of you - really want. You've reached a point in which there's not turning back – you know there's nothing in this world that could make you feel guilty about it.

Taking a sip of the cool liquid, you smile. After all, you're not hurting anyone with this relationship and the two persons involved in it are happy – more than happy you would say. So, what is the problem then?

While you keep on thinking about the pros and cons of your relationship, a groggy voice coming from the top of the stairs, interrupts your train of  
thinking.

"_Em, are you coming back to bed _?"

Rolling your eyes at his words, you sigh deeply and pull yourself from the couch. With your half full glass of water in hand, you make your way back to the bedroom, where you know he's waiting for you to join him. There's no rush though. You take your time, walking slowly and taking one step at the time. You're a bit surprised to find him standing in front of you when you finally reach the top of the stairs, and you can't help but to smile at him. His sleepy eyes and the way his thick lashes drop- an indicator of how tired he is and how much he wants to go back to bed.

"You can be such a boy sometimes, did you know?" you ask him, a mischievous smile playing on your lips.

Taking the hand that he has offered you into yours, you lead the way back into the room. Putting the worries in the back of your head while you get closer to your destination.

Tomorrow, you can continue to worry about the implications that your relationship might have on your professional lives. Right now, you prefer to fully enjoy of his company.

**The End.**


End file.
